


Netflix and Chill: a Supercat Week 2019 collection

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of AUs in gif/ficlet form for Supercat Week 2019.Day 1 | Hello:Cat and Kara meet each other while delayed during a flight out of National City, and do not get off to a good start.Day 2 | Goodbye:Cat thinks that going into witness protection is the end of her life, but it turns out to just be the beginning.





	1. Day 1 | Hello: Flight Delay

Netflix presents...  
  
---  
  
**Summary: **Cat Grant is stuck in an airport on the night before her son's birthday, with her flight home delayed due to weather. Her boisterous attempts to bully the flight attendants into making the flight leave on time make a bad first impression on her fellow delayed passenger, Kara Danvers. As they get to know each other over the night, though, and after Cat reveals that her main fear is of letting down her son by not being with him on his special day, Kara realizes there's more to Cat than meets the eye, and she might have an unexpected solution that'll get Cat home in time...  
  
---  
|   
---|---  
|   
|   
| 


	2. Day 2 | Goodbye: Witness Protection

Netflix presents...  
  
---  
  
**Summary: **Saying goodbye to her career is the hardest thing Cat ever does, and she does so only at the greatest cost to her and her family's life. Stuck in witness protection in the sleepy town of Midvale, where nothing ever seems to happen except unsubstantiated rumours of a superhuman vigilante that prowls the town, Cat thinks that her life - and her career - is over.

But, when budding local reporter Kara Danvers - who seems to hide more secrets than ever Cat can ferret out - accidentally pulls her into the struggle to save the small town from being runover by the machinations of Luthorcorp, Cat finds her career is not over, but that a new chapter of it is beginning...  
  
---  
|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> I've been uninspired to write anything new/substantial for most of this year, but I thought I'd make something artsy at least for this week. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for viewing!! :)


End file.
